1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure that defines a vehicle cargo area. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle body structure that includes a plurality of shelf supporting surfaces with a shelf positioned at any one of a plurality of horizontal locations within the vehicle cargo area and is moved along inclined movement paths between the horizontal locations.
2. Background Information
A new passenger vehicle typically includes a cargo area that can receive any of a variety of types of cargo. Most cargo areas typically include a deck surface and an optional cover in order to conceal any cargo related objects placed on the deck surface.